worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
List of common World War II infantry weapons
This is a list of infantry weapons which were in mainstream use during World War II. Handguns *Glisenti Model 1910 *Beretta M1934 Rifles and Long-ranged Weaponry *Carcano Submachine Guns *Beretta Model 1918 *Beretta Model 38 Machine Guns *Breda M30 *Breda M37 Handguns *Walther P38 *Ballester-Molina *Browning HP Rifles *M1941 Johnson rifle *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand Sub Machine Guns *Beretta Model 1918 *M3 grease gun Machine Guns *M1917 Browning machine gun *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle *ZB-50 *ZB-53 Handguns *Webley Mk.VI (.455) & Mk.IV (.38/200) *Smith & Wesson M&P *Enfield revolver Rifles *Lee–Enfield No. 1 Mk III Submachine Guns *Owen *Austen submachine gun *Thompson M1928A1 Machine Guns *Lewis Gun *Bren light machine gun *Vickers machine gun Anti-Tank Weapons *PIAT *Boys anti-tank rifle Grenades *Mills bomb Handguns *Steyr M1912 Rifles *Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 Submachine Guns *MP 34 Machine Guns *MG 30 *Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 Pistols *Nagant Model 1895 *Browning High-Power *FN Modèle 1903 *FN Modèle 1910 *FN Modèle 1922 Rifles *Mauser Modèle 1889 *Mauser Modèle 1935 Submachine Guns *MP 28 Light machine guns *FN Modèle 1930 *MG 08/15 Medium machine guns *Hotchkiss Modèle 1914 *MG 08 Bayonets *Modèle 1924 Handguns *Colt M1917 revolver *Colt M1911 Rifles *Mauser M1908 (similar to Gewehr 98) *vz.24 *M1 Garand (U.S. Lend Lease) *M1 Carbine (U.S. Lend Lease) *Springfield M1903 (U.S. Lend Lease) Submachine Guns *Thompson submachine gun(U.S. Lend Lease) *M3 grease gun(U.S. Lend Lease) *MP18 Machine Guns *Browning M1919(U.S. Lend Lease) *Hotchkiss M1914 *M1941 Johnson machine gun(U.S. Lend Lease) Handguns *Luger P08 pistol Rifles *Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 *Karabiner 98k Submachine Guns *ZK-383 *MP 34 *MP 40 Machine Guns *Madsen machine gun *MG 08 *MG 30 *MG 34 *Schwarzlose MG 07/12 List of National Revolutionary Army weapons, including Chinese warlords and Communists. '''Handguns' *Astra Model 900 *Mauser C96 (Chinese copy) *Mauser M712 *Browning Hi-Power (Burma Campaign X-Forces and Y-Forces) *Tokarev TT-30/TT-33 *FN M1900 (Chinese copy) *FN Model 1922 *Type 14 (Captured from Japanese forces) *Type 94 (Captured from Japanese forces) *Type 26 Revolver (Captured from Japanese forces) *Luger P08 *Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless (Issued to officers only) *Nagant M1895 *Colt M1911A1 - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease *M1917 Revolver - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease Rifles *Type 24 rifle- main service rifle (Chinese licensed copy of Gewehr 98) *Hanyang Type 88 *Mosin–Nagant M1891/30, M1938, M1944 *Mauser Karabiner 98k (Mainly issued to the early German trained divisions) *Gewehr 88 *Gewehr 98 *ZH-29 *Vz. 24 * FN 1924 *SVT-40 (only used by communist forces) *Arisaka Type 30 rifle, Type 38 rifle, Type 44 carbine, and Type 99 rifle (Captured from Japanese forces) *M1 Garand - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease *M1 Carbine - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease *Springfield M1903 - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease *Lee–Enfield No.4 Mk1 - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease *M1917 Enfield - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease *General Liu rifle *Mondragón rifle Submachine guns *MP18 *M3 submachine gun (Provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease) *Thompson SMG (U.S. Lend Lease and locally produced Chinese copies) *Sten *PPSh-41 (only used by communist forces) *PPS (only used by communist forces) *Type 100 submachine gun (captured from Japanese forces) *United Defense M42 (U.S. Lend Lease and locally produced Chinese copies) Light machine guns *Browning Automatic Rifle - provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease *ZB vz.26 (purchased in large quantity from former Czechoslovakia and locally produced) *ZB-30 *Bren LMG *Lahti-Saloranta M/26 *Degtyaryov machine gun *Type 11 light machine gun (Captured from Japanese forces) *Type 96 light machine gun (Captured from Japanese forces) *Type 99 light machine gun (Captured from Japanese forces) *Hotchkiss M1922 machine gun *FM 24/29 light machine gun *Madsen machine gun Medium machine guns *Browning M1919 Medium Machine Gun (Provided by the U.S. through Lend Lease) *MG34 (Chinese copy) Heavy machine guns' *Japanese Type 3 Heavy Machine Gun (captured from Japanese forces) *Chinese Type 24 Heavy Machine Gun (Chinese copy of MG 08) *Chinese Type 30 Heavy Machine Gun (locally produced copies of Browning M1917 chambered for 7.92mm Mauser rounds)Chinese firearms: Hanyang Arsenal http://www.chinesefirearms.com/110108/history/hanyang_g.htm *PM M1910 Anti-tank weapons *Boys anti tank rifle *PTRD *Chinese Type 36 recoilless rifle (local copy of M18 recoilless rifle) Grenades *Model 24 grenade (Chinese copy) Close quarters weapons *Dadao *Miao dao *HY1935 bayonet *Qiang (spear) *Type 30 bayonet (captured from Japanese forces) Handguns *Colt 1911(U.S. Lend Lease) Light Machine guns *Mendoza C-1934 Handguns *Pistole vz. 22 *ČZ vz. 27 *Pistole vz. 24 Rifles *vz. 24 *vz. 33 Submachine Guns *ZK-383 Machine Guns *ZB vz. 26 *ZB-30 *ZB-50 *ZB-53 Handguns *Bergmann-Bayard pistol M10 *Danish M1885 Army Revolver Rifles *Gevær M/89 Submachine guns *Lettet-Forsøgs submachine gun *Sten Gun Machine Guns *Madsen machine gun *M29 medium machinegun (Heavybarrel version of the standard M24) Anti-tank weapons *Madsen 20 mm anti-aircraft cannon *37 mm Fodfolkskanon m1937 (Danish Bofors 37 mm) Hand Grenades *Danish M.1923 *Makeshift grenades and bombs Handguns *Colt 1911 Submachine guns *M1A1 Thompson Handguns *Browning Hi-Power *Nagant M1895 Rifles *Lee–Enfield *Mosin–Nagant Machineguns *PM M1910 *Madsen machine gun Submachine guns *Arsenal submachine gun *Suomi KP/-31 Handguns * Browning Hi-Power * FN Model 1903 * FN Model 1910 (used by Home Guard) * FN Model 1922 * Lahti L-35 * Luger pistol (used by Finnish officers) * Mauser C96 (614 pistols used) * Nagant M1895 (captured) * Ruby pistol * Pistole vz. 24 * TT-33 (captured) * Beretta Modello 1934 * Beretta Modello 1935 (used by Home Guard) Rifles *Mosin–Nagant variants *M28 rifle a.k.a. Pystykorva *M39 rifle a.k.a. Ukko-Pekka *m/96 Mauser a.k.a. Carl Gustav M96 *Carcano Special variant with rifle grenades *Winchester 1895 Submachine Guns *Suomi KP/-31 *PPD-40 (captured) *PPSh-41 (Russian Lend Lease during Lapland War) *MP 28 (and other variants of this weapon made is Zwitserland and Finland) *MP 40 (Delivered with German vehicles) Machine Guns *Chauchat (mainly used in anti-aircraft role) *Lahti-Saloranta M/26 *Maxim M/32-33 *DP machine gun (captured) *Kg/1940 Light machine gun (used by Swedish volunteers) *Madsen machine gun (used by Danish and Norwegian volunteers) *MG 08 Anti-tank weapons ''' *Lahti L-39 *Boys anti-tank rifle (as 14 mm pst kiv/37) *Panzerschreck *Panzerfaust *Solothurn S-18/100 *25 mm Hotchkiss anti-tank gun *Bofors 37 mm (as 37 PstK/36) *Madsen 20 mm '''Grenades *Molotov cocktail *Model 24 Anti-aircraft weapons *7,62 ITKK 31 VKT *20 ITK 40 VKT *Madsen 20 mm anti-aircraft cannon *20 ITK 30 *20 ITK 38K *20 ITK 35 *75 ITK 37 *Vickers Model 1931(As 76 ITK 34) ;Knives *Puukko Mines *Panssarimiina m/36 *Panssarimiina m/39 *Panssarimiina m/44 *Panssarimiina m/S-39 *m/S-40 France Handguns *Modèle 1892 revolver *MAS 1873 revolver *Modèle 1935 pistol *Savage Model 1907 *Star Model 14 *Ruby pistol *Union pistol Rifles *Berthier 1892m16 carbine *Berthier 1907/15 rifle *MAS-36 *Lebel Model 1886 rifle *Semi-automatic rifle MAS 40 (project) *Semi-automatic rifle R.S.C. Mle 1917-Mle 1918 Submachine Guns *MAS-38 *Erma EMP *Thompson M1928 *Sten *Ribeyrolle 1918 automatic carbine Light Machine Guns *MAC 24/29 *Hotchkiss M1922 machine gun *Chauchat Machine Guns *Hotchkiss M1914 *Reibel machine gun *Darne machine gun *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle Anti-Tank Weapons *Fusil anti-char Boys Grenades *F1 grenade (France) *OF 37 offensive grenade *VB rifle grenade Pistols *Walther P38 *Luger P08 *Walther PP, PPK *Sauer 38H *Mauser HSC *Dreyse M1907 *Mauser C96 Rifles *Gewehr 41 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k *Gewehr 98 *Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 (Possibly 10,000 of all designs) *vz. 24 (used as G24(t)) *vz. 33 (used as G33/40(t)) Sub-Machine Guns *MP 18/MP 28 *MP 34 *MP 35 *MP 38 *MP 40 *MP 41 *MP 3008 (10,000) (Use in 1945 only) *Erma EMP Machine Guns *VMG-27 - Light Machine Gun *MG 08 *MG 13 *MG 15 *MG 17 *MG 30 *MG 34 *MG 42 *MG 131 *Madsen machine gun (taken into service after 1940) *ZB vz.26 (used as MG26(t)) *ZB vz.24 (used as G24(t)) Assault Rifles *StG44 *Sturmgewehr 45 Sniper rifles *Gewehr 43 (Scoped) *Gewehr 98 (Scoped) *Karabiner 98k (Scoped) Shotguns *M30 Luftwaffe drilling Anti-tank weapons ''' *Panzerfaust *Panzerschreck (Approx 290,000) *Panzerbüchse 38 & Panzerbüchse 39 *8.8 cm Raketenwerfer 43 (3,000) *Sturmpistole * 37 mm Fodfolkskanon m1937 (Danish Bofors 37 mm. used as 3,7 cm PaK 157(d)) *wz.36 (Polish Bofors 37 mm.used as 3,7 cm PaK 36(p)) *PTRS-41 (used as PZB 784(K)) *Wz. 35 anti-tank rifle (used as Panzerbüchse 35(p)) *Solothurn S-18/100 *13.9-mm Panzerabwehrbüchse 782(e) (Boys anti-tank rifle in German service) *Madsen 20 mm anti-aircraft cannon (used in motorcycle sidecar and Armoured cars) '''Flamethrowers *Flammenwerfer 35 *Einstossflammenwerfer 46 *Flammenwerfer 41 Grenades *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Model 43 Stielhandgranate *Model 39 Eiergranate - *Splitterring *S-mine (anti-personnel mine) Grenade Launcher *Schiessbecher (attach on Kar98k rifle only) Close quarter weapons *Kampfmesser 42 *S84/98 III Bayonet *Luftwaffe Sword Mortars or Granatwerfer *5 cm leGrW 36 *8 cm Granatwerfer 34 *Kz 8 cm GrW 42 *Granatwerfer 42 Handguns *Ruby pistol *Nagant M1895 *FN Model 1910/22 *Colt Army Special Rifles *FN M1930 Mauser *Mannlicher–Schönauer M1903/14/27/3 *Mannlicher M95/24 *Mannlicher M1888 *Lebel Model 1886 rifle *Berthier Fusil Mle 1907/15 *Mousqueton Berthier Mle 1892/M16 *Gras rifle *Lee–Enfield (used by exiled Greek forces) Submachine guns *Sten (used by exiled Greek forces) *Thompson submachine gun (used by exiled Greek forces) *M3 Submachine gun (used by exiled Greek forces) Light machine guns *Chauchat *Hotchkiss M1922 machine gun *Bren light machine gun (used by exiled Greek forces) Machine guns *EPK (Pyrkal) Machine gun *Hotchkiss M1914 machine gun *Hotchkiss M1926 *St. Étienne Mle 1907 *Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 Mortars *Brandt Mle 27/31 Handguns * FÉG 37M Pistol * Frommer Stop * FÉG 29M * Frommer Lilliput * 20M flare pistol * 42M flare pistol * 43M flare pistol Rifles * 35M rifle * Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 * 95M Mannlicher * 31M rifle * 30M rifle * 38M rifle Submachine Guns * Danuvia 39M * Danuvia 43M Machine Guns * Solothurn 31M light MG * Schwarzlose 7/31M heavy MG * Madsen LMG (Madsen golyószóró) * 1934M Stange (MG34) * 1942M Grunov (MG42) * 42M (MG131) Anti-tank Weapons * Solothurn 36M 20mm anti-tank rifle (S-18/100) *Panzerschreck * Kis Páncélököl (Panzerfaust Klein) * Nagy Páncélököl (Panzerfaust 30) * 43M kézi páncéltörő vető (Hungarian bazooka variant) * 44M kézi páncéltörő vető (Hungarian panzerschreck variant) * 36M mine * 43M mine Grenades * L-28M Goldmann * 31M Vesiczky * 36M Vécsey * 37M Demeter * 42M Vecsey * 39A/M fire Grenade (Molotov cocktail) * 43M smoke grenade * Lila füstgyertya Pistols *Beretta Modello 1923 *Beretta Modello 1934 *Beretta Modello 1935 *Bodeo Modello 1889 *Glisenti mMdello 1910 *Roth–Steyr Modell 1907 *Steyr Modell 1912 Rifles *Carcano modello 1891 *Carcano modello 1938 *Carcano modello 1941 *Revelli modello 1939 *Steyr-Mannlicher Modell 1895 Submachine guns *Beretta modello 1918 *Beretta modello 1938 *OVP Light machine guns *Breda modello 1930 *Modèle 1924/29 (ex-French) Medium machine guns *Breda Modello 1937 *Fiat–Revelli Modello 1914 *Fiat–Revelli Modello 1935 Heavy machine guns *Breda Modello 1931 Mortars *Mortaio 45/5 modello 1935 *Mortaio 81/14 modello 1935 Anti-tank Weapons *Panzerfaust 30 *Solothurn S-18/100 *Solothurn S-18/1000 *Solothurn S-18/1100 *Wz. 35 (ex-Polish) Grenades *Breda modello 1935 *Breda modello 1942 Flamethrowers *Modello 1935 *Modello 1940 Bayonets *Modello 1891 *Modello 1891/38 Pistols *Nambu Type 14 *Type 26 *Nambu Type 94 Rifles *Arisaka *Type 38 Rifle *Type 2 Rifle *Type 38 Cavalry Rifle *Arisaka Type 99 *Type 97 Sniper Rifle *Type 44 Cavalry Rifle *Type I Rifle *Type 5 Rifle Sub-Machine guns *Nambu Type 100 *MP18 Assault Rifles *Shisei Type Hei Anti-tank Weapons *Type 97 20 mm anti-tank rifle *Type 99 mine *Lunge AT mine (Suicide mine. Last years of the war) Machine Guns *Type 11 Light Machine Gun *Type 92 machine gun *Type 96 Light Machine Gun *Type 97 Light Machine Gun *Nambu Type 99 *Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 1 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 3 Heavy Machine Gun Grenades *Type 4 Grenade *Type 10 Fragmentation Hand/Discharger Grenade *Type 91 Fragmentation Hand/Discharger Grenade *Type 97 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *Type 98 Grenade *Type 99 Hand/Rifle Fragmentation Grenade Flamethrowers *Type 93 / Type 100 Grenade Dischargers *Type 10 *Type 89 Swords *Shin guntō *Type 30 bayonet *Type 42 bayonet Rifles *Ross rifle *Lee–Enfield Machine Guns *Vickers-Berthier *Lewis Gun *Vickers machine gun Handguns *Luger P08 *M1895 Nagant Submachine Guns *MP 18 Rifles *Mauser 24L *Mauser 98 *Gewehr 88 *Pattern 1914 Enfield *Mosin–Nagant Machineguns *ZB vz.26 *MG 08/15 *Madsen machine gun *MG 08 *PM M1910 Rifles *Gewehr 98 *Pattern 1914 *Ross Rifle Machine Guns *MG 08 *Vickers machine gun Pistols *Webley Mk IV *Colt M1911A1 *Browning HP *S&W Model 10 *Nambu Type 14 *Luger P-08 Shotguns *Winchester M1897 *Winchester Model 12 *Remington Model 11 Sub-Machine Guns *Owen *Sten Mk II *L2A3 Sterling *Thompson M1928 *M3 *M50 Reising *MP40 *MP18 *Nambu Type 100/42 *Nambu Type 100/44 Rifles *Lee–Enfield No.1 Mk III *Lee–Enfield No.4 Mk I *Lee–Enfield No.5 Mk I *M1 Carbine *Arisaka Type 38 *Arisaka Type 99 Machine Guns *Bren Mk I *Bren Mk II *Lewis Mk I *Vickers Mk I *Browning M1917A1 *Browning M1918A2 *Browning M1919A4 *Browning M2HB *MG08 *Nambu Type 11 *Nambu Type 96 *Nambu Type 99 *Nambu Type 92 Anti-Tank Weapons *PIAT *Boys Anti-Tank Rifle Grenades *Type 97 Grenade *No.36M Mk.I *Mk.2 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *Molotov Cocktail Knives *Keris *Parang *Fairbairn–Sykes fighting knife *Bayonet Handguns *Obregón pistol *Colt M1911 Rifles *Mauser 1898 FMM 1902/07/10/12/24/36 *Mondragón rifle Sub Machine Guns *M1A1 Thompson *M3 submachine gun Machineguns *Mendoza Model 45 *Mendoza C-1934 Sniper Rifles *Mondragón rifle(scoped) Rifles *Mosin–Nagant Submachineguns *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 Machineguns *Russian M1910 Maxim *SG-43 Goryunov *DShK Handguns *FN Model 1903 *FN Model 1910/22 *Mauser C96 (used by the KNIL) *Borchardt-Luger *Sauer M30 Rifles *M.95 *Lee–Enfield *M1941 Johnson rifle (By the KNIL) Submachine Guns *MP 28 (By the KNIL) *Thompson M1928 (By the KNIL) Machine Guns *Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 *Lewis Gun *Vickers machine gun *Madsen machine gun (By the KNIL in carbine version) *MG08 Anti-Tank Weapons *Solothurn S-18/1100 (By the KNIL) Handguns *Smith & Wesson M&P *Webley Revolver *Enfield No. 2 *Browning Hi-Power Rifles *Lee–Enfield Submachine Guns *Owen submachine gun *Thompson submachine gun *Sten Machine Guns *Charlton Automatic Rifle (1500) *Lewis gun *Vickers machine gun Anti-tank Weapons *Boys anti-tank rifle *PIAT Grenades *Mills bomb Handguns *Colt M1914 *Nagant M1895 *Colt M1911 Rifles *Krag–Jørgensen *Lee-Enfield Sub Machine Guns *Sten Machine Guns *Lewis Gun *M2 Browning *Madsen M/22 *Colt M/29 *Hotchkiss M1914 machine gun *Weibel M/1932 Poland Handguns * Nagant M1895 * Radom Pistolet wz.35 Vis * TT pistol (used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) Rifles * Karabin wz.98a (kb wz.98a) * Karabinek wz.29 (kbk wz.29) * Lee–Enfield (used by the exiled army) * Mosin–Nagant (used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) * SVT-40 Submachine gun * Sten (used by Polish Armed Forces in the West) * PPS (used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) * PPSh-41 (used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) * Bechowiec-1 (used by the resistance movement) * Błyskawica submachine gun (used by the resistance movement) * Mors wz. 39 * Horoszmanów submachine gun (used by the resistance movement) Machine Guns * Ckm wz.30 * rkm Browning wz.1928 * Machine gun Type C * Ckm wz.32 (A Polish variant of the M1919 chambered in 7.92mm.) * Bren (used by the exiled army) * DP (used by Polish Armed Forces in the East) Anti-Tank Weapons * Kb ppanc wz.35 *wz.36 (Polish Bofors 37 mm) Grenades * Fragmentation Grenade wz.1933 * Concussion Grenade wz.1933 Grenade launcher *Granatnik wz.36 Handguns *Ruby pistol *Beretta M 1934 *Steyr M1912 *Beretta M 1933 Rifles *Steyr-Mannlicher M.93 *vz.24 *Karabiner 98k *Mosin–Nagant Submachine Guns *Orita M1941 *PPSh-41 *MP40 *Moschetto Automatico Beretta 1938 *Eugen-42 *Luk-28 Machine Guns *ZB vz. 26 *ZB-30 *MG 34 *PM M1910 *ZB-53 Pistols *Webley Revolver Rifles *Lee–Enfield *Rieder Automatic Rifle *Jungle Carbine Submachine guns *Sten Machine Guns *Vickers machine gun *Bren light machine gun Anti-Tank Weapons *PIAT *3.5-inch rocket launcher Mortars *2-inch mortar Pistols *Nagant 1895 *TT-33 *TK *Mauser C96 Shotguns *IZH-43 Sub-Machine Guns *PPD-34/38 *PPD-40 *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *PPS-43 *M50 Reising (received in the form of Lend-Lease aid) *Thompson submachine gun (received in the form of Lend-Lease aid) *MP-18-Captured from Enemy Assault Rifles *Fedorov Avtomat *AVS-36 *AVT-40 Rifles *Mosin–Nagant M91/30 *SVT-40 *SVT-38 *SKS (Limited use 1945) Anti-Tank Rifles *PTRD-41 Anti-Tank Rifle *PTRS-41 Anti-Tank Rifle Machine Guns *DP-28 *DTM-4 *Maxim-Tokarev *RPD (limited) *SG-43 Goryunov *DShK *DS-39 (production was discontinued after the German invasion) *LAD machine gun *PM M1910 *Slostin Grenades *F1 grenade (Russia) *RGD-33 grenade *RG-41 *RG-42 *RPG-40 *RPG-43 *RPG-6 *Model 1914 grenade *Molotov cocktail Grenade Launchers *Diakonov (Attach on M91/30 rifle only) Knives *NR-40 Flamethrowers *ROKS-2 *ROKS-3 Anti-Tank Weapons *Bazooka-US Lend Lease *Panzerfaust 60-Captured From Enemy Mines *TM-35 mine-Anti-Tank Mines *PMK-40-Anti-Personnel Mines Handguns *Nambu pistol *M1911 pistol Rifles *Type 45 Siamese Mauser *Type 46 Siamese Mauser *Type 47 Siamese Mauser *Type 66 Siamese Mauser *Arisaka Submachine Guns *MP 18 *Type 100 submachine gun Machine Guns *Type 66 light machine gun *Type 92 heavy machine gun *Type 66 heavy machine gun Anti-tank Weapons *Type 97 automatic cannon Grenades *Type 97 grenade *Type 91 grenade *Molotov cocktail Grenade Dischargers *Type 10 grenade discharger ;Pistols *Enfield No. 2 *Webley Mk.VI (.455) & Mk.IV (.38/200) *FN/Inglis Browning Hi-Power (As Pistol No.2 Mk.I) *Smith & Wesson M&P *Colt M1911A1 *Welrod ;Rifles *No. III Lee–Enfield *No. 4 Mk I Lee–Enfield *Rifle No. 5 Mk I *Rifle, .303 Pattern 1914 *De Lisle carbine *M1 carbine (limited) *Marlin Model 1894 ;Sub-machine guns *Sten - about 4 million produced from all sources *Lanchester *Thompson M1928, M1928A1, M1 *Sterling Submachine Gun ;Machine guns *Bren light machine gun *Lewis Gun *Vickers K machine gun *Vickers machine gun *M2 Browning machine gun ;Anti-tank Weapons *Projector, Infantry, Anti-Tank (PIAT) *Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55 in, Boys ;Grenades *No.36M Mk.I Fragmentation Hand/Rifle Grenade or "Mills Bomb" *Grenade, Rifle No. 68 AT - HEAT anti-tank rifle grenade *No.69 Mk.I Concussion hand grenade *No. 76 Special Incendiary Grenade - phosphorus hand grenade *No. 73 Grenade also known as "Thermos Grenade" - anti-tank grenade *No.74 ST Grenade, or "Sticky Bomb" - an anti-tank hand grenade *No.75 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade known as "Hawkins Grenade" or "Hawkins Mine" *No 77 grenade - white phosphorus hand grenade *No.82 Hand Grenade - known as "Gammon Grenade/Bomb" ;Mortars *2-inch mortar *Ordnance ML 3 inch Mortar ;Flamethrowers *Flamethrower, Portable, No 2 "Lifebuoy" ;Sniper rifles *Lee–Enfield No 4 Mk 1 (T) *Pattern 1914 Enfield (with telescopic sight) *M1D Garand (with telescopic sight) ;Knives *Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife *Smatchet *Kukri - used by Gurkha regiments *BC-41 Pistols *Colt M1911A1 *M1917 revolver *Colt Official Police (Colt M1927 Aka "Colt Commando") *FP-45 Liberator (Dropped into occupied territories for use by insurgents) *Smith & Wesson M&P Rifles *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *Springfield M1903A3 *M1917 Enfield *M1941 Johnson rifle *M2 Carbine '''Sub-machine guns *M1A1 Thompson *M3A1 *M50 Reising *United Defense M42 (15,000) Machine guns *Browning M1918A2 *Lewis Gun *Browning M1917A1 Heavy Machine Gun *Browning M1919A4 Medium Machine Gun *Browning M1919A6 Medium Machine Gun *Browning M2HB Heavy Machine Gun *M1941 Johnson machine gun Sniper rifles *M1D Garand (scoped) *Springfield M1903A4 (scoped) *M1917 Enfield (scoped) Shotguns (commonly used by the Marines in the Pacific theater, limited use in Europe) *Winchester M1897 *Winchester M12 (used also on the Western Front) *Browning Auto-5 *Winchester Model 21 *Remington 31 *Ithaca 37 Anti-tank weapons *Rocket Launcher, M1/A1 "Bazooka" *Rocket Launcher, M9 "Bazooka" *M18 recoilless rifle (uncommon in Europe; some action in Pacific) Flamethrowers *M2 flamethrower *M1A1 Flamethrower Grenades *Mk.2 Fragmentation Hand Grenade Grenade launcher *M7 grenade launcher (attach on M1 Garand rifle only) Mortars *M1 Mortar *M2 4.2 inch mortar *M2 Mortar Knives *Ka-Bar *M1 bayonet *M1917 bayonet *M1905 bayonet *M1942 bayonet *Mark I trench knife *M3 fighting knife *V-42 Stiletto *United States Marine Raider Stiletto Handguns *Ruby pistol *FN Model 1910/22 *Luger P08 pistol captured in huge numbers from the Germans *Walther P-38 *Mauser C-96 Rifles *M24 series *Mauser 98 *Kbk wz. 1929 *vz. 24 *Kar98k captured from the Germans *Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 *Carcano Submachine Guns *Erma EMP-35 *MP 40 Captured in vast quantities *Beretta Model 38 *Danuvia 43M Captured from Hungarian soldiers *Sten gun Received from British *Tommy gun Received from British *PPSh-41 Received from Russians in 1944 *PPS-43 Received from Russians in 1944 *Suomi KP/-31 captured from the Ustase Machineguns *Breda 30 *Breda M37 *Chauchat *Fiat–Revelli Modello 1914 *ZB vz. 26 *MG-42 captured from the Germans *MG-34 captured from the Germans *Madsen machine gun captured from the Germans in small numbers *Bren light machine gun Grenades *Vasić model M 12 *Model 24 grenade *Model 39 grenade Flamethrowers *Flammenwerfer 42 Anti tank *PIAT received from the British *M1 Bazooka received from the Americans *Boys anti-tank rifle received from the British See also * Specifications for World War II infantry weapons WWII Weapons List Shown By Categories References Infantry weapons